Virgin Kisses
by NeroAnne
Summary: “They’re best friends and they’re virgins. How easier does it get?” V-Day Gift for my lady, Sam. Couples: ChipMUNK and Jedam.


_Title: Virgin Kisses_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: "They're best friends and they're virgins. How easier does it get?" V-Day Gift for my lady, Sam. Couples: ChipMUNK and Jedam._

{*V…K*}

"What are you doing for Valentines Day?"

Jeff blinked, closing his locker, "Hah?"

Phil snorted, brushing his silky black locks away from his olive eyes, "You know, that day in February that everyone waits all anxiously for only to have it fuck up in their face?"

Jeff shook his head, "What do you mean what am I doing? The same thing I do every year, Punky…stay at home…and listen to Matt bring home some other slut."

Phil shifted, his eyes closing.

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "Ah, shit…I'm sorry, Phil."

"Don't worry about it. Slowly but surely, I'll get over him." They joined hands, walking down the halls, ignoring the snickers and the sneers.

Best of friends since the day they met in the sandbox. They dressed almost exactly the same, except Jeff had to be more careful because of his brother. Phil literally went all out. Tight as leather pants and cropped T's. Which was what he had on now. The damn pants were so tight that you would clearly be able to tell if he had a boner or not.

Jeff was wearing baggy purple pants, the waistband sliding down his hips slightly. Even if he wore a belt, the pants still fell down to reveal his hip dents. The black shirt he wore had Pearl Jam plastered all over it and underneath that, a purple fishnet top.

There was only one thing they didn't agree on.

Phil thought Matt, Jeff's older brother, was God.

Jeff did not.

"Come on, Jeffy, you're telling me there isn't _anybody_ in the school that you find God-like?"

Jeff snorted, "If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Phil pouted, pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek, hiding a giggle as Jeff squirmed, "Awe, Jeff, but why?! I love you so much!"

"Get off," Jeff whined, before rolling his eyes and letting Phil smooch on him. "…And it's because everyone I find hot, you seem to have a problem with."

"That's a lie…" Phil grinned. "It's just that all those guys before were fugly."

Jeff smirked, "Look at the man you think is God."

"Hey," Phil said, getting serious. "Matthew is hot as fuck."

"Now, now, I never said he wasn't sexy as sin," Jeff defended. Hell, even he knew his brother was delicious, "I'm merely pointing out that he isn't God. Well, not _my_ God at least."

"Oh yeah?" Phil challenged, "Who is then?"

Jeff grabbed Phil's chin, moving his head towards their left.

Phil's olive eyes scanned the crowd of people in his view.

Matt (yum), Jay (Adorable), Chris (Hott), Adam Copeland (God-Like Material.)

"Copeland," Phil purred, patting Jeff's pretty hair. "I approve."

Jeff sighed dryly, "I'm so glad you do. Nothing will ever happen, though. Adam thinks of me that same way Matt does. A queer but loveable baby brother." He pouted, blowing stands of purple/blue away from his face.

"It's cuz you never make yourself look available," Phil smirked, reaching inside Jeff's pants to tug out the purple thong he knew the other boy was wearing.

"What are you…eipe!" Jeff let out a loud squeal that caused everyone to look in his direction.

Phil laughed, holding the material of Jeff's thong up to his hip dents. He snapped the material, causing Jeff to whimper, and smiled in approval. "There. That looks so sexy."

Jeff rubbed the tears out of his eyes and snarled, "You'd better start running, pretty boy! I'm gonna break your face!"

Phil's olive eyes went wide as Jeff shrugged off his art bag, "Holy shit," the ravenette tossed down his own bag before taking off, screeching loudly as Jeff chased him down, "Jeff! We're both wearing boots!"

"I'll take my chances with a broken ankle!" Jeff yelled as he chased his best friend.

Phil made a sharp left and tripped over a group of girls, "Ahh!" he held out his arms in front of him and let out a grunt as he fell over someone's lap.

Matt grunted at the impact, falling off the bench to land on his back. He rubbed the back of his head, staring down at his brother's best friend. "Hey, Phil…what'd you do this time?"

Phil smiled up at him, "Neh…what makes you think I did something? I'm a good boy." He sat up so that he was straddling Matt's groin and looked behind him, hoping Jeff wasn't near.

Matt swallowed a bit, "…Uhm…" he gently pushed Phil off and stood, helping the smaller ravenette stand also.

Phil quickly hid behind Matt as Jeff came into his line of vision, "Shh!" he whispered, "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Matt chuckled, watching his baby brother stop before him. "Hey, Jeffro."

Jeff crossed his arms. "Where is he?" his emerald eyes flicked over each person, straying a little longer on Adam, before looking back to his older brother. "Where's that little rat?"

"Who are you looking for, Crayola?" Adam asked, tugging the shades off his eyes to stare at the thong resting on Jeff's hips. The area around that thong was tinged a light pink, marks from it being snapped against his pale skin. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Brooks," Jeff spat, "The little Straight-Edge slut."

"Hey!" Phil whined, "I'm no more a slut than you are!"

Oh shit. Cover blown.

Jeff smirked, shoving his brother out of the way. He jumped on top of Phil, sending them both crashing to the ground where they began to roll and bite at each other like hyper cats.

Squeaks and growls and whines and whimpers could be heard, causing the group of seniors to laugh.

"They're so cute," Adam said, slinging his arm over Matt's shoulders. "You're lucky you get to see them both everyday."

"Am I?" Matt smirked, patting Adam's back, "Which do you prefer?"

"I like Crayola. He looks like he'd be a feisty little shit." Adam ducked a smack from Matt, "What? Did you want me to say Phil so that you and Jeff could have your little incest thing go on? Uh-uh," Adam shook his head while sticking his tongue out childishly, "That Cherry belongs to me."

"Well you're right about one thing," Matt murmured, crossing his arms. "He is a Cherry. Good luck trying to pop him, he's committed to staying a virgin till he graduates."

"Pish posh," Adam scoffed. "I know that little twat is aching for me, I read his journal. You know…my dick gets pretty hard when I think of him too."

Matt gave him a funny look. "…Have you no morals?"

"Fuck no." Adam smirked, "And neither do you. You fucked half the girls in the school…and that's only because you didn't think you could have _that_ twink," he pointed to Phil, who was ticking Jeff's ribs, "right there."

"What the fuck? How the hell did you know that?" Matt whined, hiding his smile as Jeff smacked Phil's thigh in order to get the ravenette to stop tickling him.

"I read _your_ journal. You southern boys are real weird when it comes to writing too. So explicit," Adam licked his lips, "I wanked off for a good while reading Jeff's stuff."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever. It's not like it'll happen, anyway."

"They're best friends and they're virgins. How easier does it get?" Adam asked.

Jeff and Phil weren't deaf though. They looked at each other and smirked a bit.

Matt hummed, wondering.

Well…

_**{*V…K*}**_

"Uhm, thanks for the ride, Adam." Jeff played around with the rings on his fingers.

"No problem, Crayola," Adam said, his shaded eyes on the road. "You know I love you."

Jeff smiled, nodding. "I love you too, Addy." He shrugged off his Tee, sighing as he rolled the window down. "It's so fucking hot…" he tossed his shirt behind him, running a hand through his purple/blue locks.

Adam looked down at him discreetly, his hazel eyes protected by the dark shades. He moved his tongue over his mouth, staring at the pale skin that peeked from in between the holes of the purple fishnet.

Jeff rested his elbow against the car's window, cradling the side of his face in his palm. He licked his lips, sighing. His eyes slipped closed, and soon, he was asleep.

Adam slipped his shades off, smirking. He made a left and slowly pulled into his driveway. He got out and went over to the passenger door, "Hey, Crayola…"

Jeff didn't stir.

"Alright then…" Adam slipped one arm beneath Jeff's knees and the other under his shoulders and picked him up effortlessly, maneuvering him on his arms. He walked into his mom's house, looking around.

There was a note on the fridge.

_Adam and Jason-_

_Went to visit your aunt, be back tomorrow! _

_Love, Your momma._

"Excellent," Adam purred.

He nudged his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Matt.

"I'm all clear…and I'm gonna pop your brother," He said shortly before flipping shut the phone. He quickly made his way upstairs and put Jeff down on his bed before heading towards the bathroom.

Unknown to him, Jeff was wide awake and smirking. He took out his phone and quickly sent a text to Phil before shoving his phone back into his pocket and feigning sleep.

Adam and Matt weren't the only ones who could play.

_**{*V…K*}**_

Phil looked down at his phone. He picked it up, staring at the text message. He grinned.

_Got him._

Phil innocently smiled up at Matt once the older male got off his phone. "Who was that?"

"Hm?" Matt smiled, "No one. Wrong number."

Bullshit.

Phil shrugged, looking around the room. "So, uh, what time is Jeff getting home? This project is gonna take us a while."

Haha, keeping up with the play.

"Actually, he's with Adam."

Phil blinked, "With Adam? Wow…what's he doing with Adam?" he tried so hard not to smile but it was becoming more and more difficult.

"I think they're gonna play around a bit," Matt said, flopping down on his bed next to Phil. "And Adam's got this crazy idea that you and I should play around too."

Phil's eyes half-lidded and he cuddled up against Matt's chest, "Why is that so crazy?" he asked seductively, running his thumb over Matt's face, tracing the contours.

"I…um…well…" Matt gently grasped Phil's wrist, "You…uhm…"

"Don't you like crazy, Matt?" Phil's eyes darkened a tad, "I would have thought you did, seeing as you do some pretty crazy shit. Sleeping with three girls at once…while you know you're totally _hot_ for me."

"Oh, you think I'm hot for you? What makes you think that?" Matt challenged.

"Jeff told me you've said my name when you cum."

Shit. That was proof enough.

"That little bitch," Matt grumbled. "Alright, listen, _maybe _I feel an attraction to you…but you're a child."

"A child…" Phil repeated. He snorted, "Says the fucker who slept with that fourteen year old…"

"Hey! She said she was sixteen."

"Well, I _am_ sixteen. Treat me like it." Without another word, Phil grabbed Matt's chin, forcing their lips together.

Matt opened his mouth, feeling Phil's small tongue slide into his cavers. He moved his hands to the smaller boy's waist, grabbing his hips and rocking up against him. He chuckled when Phil pulled away to let loose a weak moan of pleasure.

"Mm…oh fuck…" Phil ground his hips down against Matt's, breathing in a sigh of pleasure as Matt thrusted up also. "Mmhmm…too much clothes…" he straddled Matt's groin and reached down to his stomach, tugging of his cropped shirt. He slid his hands down Matt's collared shirt and slowly began to pull apart the buttons.

"Fuck it," Matt whispered huskily before he reached up and tore open his shirt, the buttons flying all over the place. He tugged Phil back down to him, their skin touching. Slowly, he slid his hands down to Phil's tight pants, reaching around for the zipper.

Phil murmured something into the kiss and reached down to help him.

Soon, both were naked in each others arms and Phil was smirking.

'_Wonder if Jeff is having as much luck…'_

Matt turned them around and straddled Phil. He pressed kisses all over the younger male's neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin. He felt Phil grab his wrist and pull it up to his mouth and he had to bite back a groan as the smaller ravenette sucked on his index finger.

Phil giggled, "Getting it nice and wet."

Matt smirked, "Wonder why." He took his finger out of Phil's mouth and dragged it down to his tiny little pucker. Slowly, he shoved his finger inside, hissing as the tight walls surrounded his finger. "Holy shit…"

Phil moaned, clenching his walls tighter around that finger. "Mm…fuck…not enough…" he reached down to grab Matt's dick and he let out a loud gasp. "Oh my God! You fucking horse! This is never gonna fit!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Phil, shut up," damn if his ego didn't swell though. He moved lower, tonguing Phil's entire body as he went.

Phil let out a soft sigh, turning his head as he bit onto his fist. His sigh turned into a soft squeak as Matt's tongue traced around his rim. "Oh fuck…yes!" he wrapped his hands in his hair, crying out in bliss.

Matt's laughter caused him to flush, but only slightly. "Oh…think that's funny? Like to see what noise you'd make if I sucked you off."

"We'll save that for later," Matt murmured, coming back up to Phil's mouth. He grabbed his hard cock, rubbing the head all over Phil's rim. "Ready?"

Phil nodded, moving a hand up to cover his mouth. He bit harshly at his palm as Matt pushed himself inside, shrill scream leaving his throat. He panted, running his slightly bleeding palm down Matt's back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You alright?" Matt asked gently, kissing the olive-eyed males shoulders.

"Mm…uh huh," Phil whispered, nodding. "Ugh…it feels so big inside me…" he wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. "You can move."

Matt nodded, his hair covering his eyes a bit. "God, I don't even know if I can move…you're so tight." He pulled out half-way and shoved himself back inside, groaning along with Phil.

"Ah, fuck!" Phil panted, thrusting up against Matt as he began to pound harder. "So good," he whispered, tilting his head up to capture a kiss from Matt.

They both rocked harder and harder against each other, the bed making harsh noises as it slammed against the wall. They both groaned loudly as they got closer to release.

"Cum inside…" Phil begged, clenching tighter around Matt.

"You first," Matt panted, wrapping his large fist around Phil's hard dick. He jerked it roughly, staring down into tearing olive eyes. "Cum for me…"

Phil jerked and let out a loud wail as he came, coating Matt's stomach with his warm cum. Several thrusts later, he felt Matt cum hard inside him, the hot spurts causing his heart to flutter.

"…Wow…" Phil whispered dreamily before he giggled, "I wonder if Jeff got his."

"…How the hell would Jeff know?"

"We're not stupid, Matt, we heard you both. Hell, we planned it the same time you were planning it."

"Cunning little bitches."

"You know it, babe."

_**{*V…K*}**_

Adam glanced over at Jeff's form, watching the petite boy shift around.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked around. He and Adam were both lying on the bed. "What time is it?" he faked a small yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Not too late. You were only asleep for about twenty minutes." Adam told him.

Jeff sat up and sighed, "Hm…Phil and I were supposed to be working on a project. Why'd you bring me here?"

"Cut the innocent shit, sweetheart," Adam smirked, his tongue sliding out of his mouth. "I read your journal."

Jeff's eyes widened. "You…you read my…you read my journal?!" he screeched before he lunged at Adam, grabbing his collar. "How the fuck dare you!?" he immediately began to smack at Adam's face.

"Owe, hey!" Adam grabbed tightly to Jeff's wrist and held them up above them. He could feel Jeff breathing against his mouth and he chuckled. He raised his head a bit and kissed those pouting, plump lips.

Jeff rolled his eyes, knowing he would melt into the kiss and he damn well did. He rested atop of Adam, kissing him roughly, their mouths opening widely to fondle the other's tongues.

Adam grabbed at Jeff's fishnet top, ripping it open with his hands. He bit at Jeff's lip as the younger male protested.

"That was my favorite one, you dick," Jeff whispered angrily. He grabbed Adam's hair, tugging it back to reveal his tanned neck. He bit at the skin, giggling a bit as Adam groaned, his words causing Jeff to snicker.

"I knew you'd be a feisty shit…" Adam grabbed handfuls of Jeff's ass, groping the firm cheeks against the baggy pants he wore. He continued to let out pleased grunts as Jeff bit and sucked at his neck. "Mm…I can think of something else you can bite and suck on…"

Jeff smirked, "Yeah? What's that?"

"It's a lot lower…and the size of ruler."

Adam's arrogance was a thing to be admired.

Jeff hummed, grabbing Adam's pants, "I'll be the judge of that one." He tugged off the jeans, his hand resting on the large bulge he found. "Hm…wow…" he grabbed the waistband of the silk boxers and tugged them down, his emerald eyes going wide at the sight of Adam's cock.

"Oh shit…"

Adam almost laughed at the look on Jeff's face. Alright, so, maybe he wasn't the exact size of a ruler, but he was damn close. He petted Jeff's pretty hair, "Come on, babe, suck me off so I can slide my wet cock up your virgin ass."

Jeff jerked the warm dick gently before opening his mouth and leaning in. His lips wrapped around the head of Adam's thick cock and he suckled on it, eyes closing and throat letting out a soft moan as the taste hit his senses. "Mm…" he pulled his mouth off, licking as the base and moving lower to lick and suck at Adam's balls.

"Oh…fuck…" Adam grabbed the back of Jeff's neck, pushing him down to suck him off completely, "Oh shit, babe…right there…it feels so good right there…" he groaned loudly, his hips jerking. He let out a whimper when Jeff pulled away. "Jeeeff…"

"You're not shooting that stuff anywhere but my ass," Jeff told him firmly. He sat up a bit, tugging his belt off and tossing it behind him. He shimmied out of his pants and quickly slipped down his thong.

"That's hot…can I have it?"

"Fuck no. You already ripped up fishnets." Jeff rested himself on top of Adam again and slid his hands up the blonde man's shirt, playing around with his abs.

"Alright, come on," Adam whispered, "I'm so hard for you…" he lifted Jeff a bit, positioning him over his cock.

"You want me to ride?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"Fuck yeah," Adam smirked and pulled Jeff down on top of him without any further warning. He did it for two reasons. Number one: He wanted Jeff to get pissed. And number two: his dick was so ready for it.

"Ouch…" Jeff hissed lowly, grabbing fistfuls of Adam's hair. "You ass…" tears slipped down his cheeks and he breathed slowly, his ass stuffed full of Adam. "…It feels so damn good…"

"Hmm…" Adam wiped away the tears from Jeff's cheeks. "Bounce on me, baby."

Jeff worked his hips, his hand wrapping itself around his cock. He moved up and down, feeling Adam's large cock pop in and back out of his ass. "Addy…oh fuck…"

"That's it, baby…oh fuck…" Adam grunted, feeling some of Jeff's cum land on his stomach and chest, "Shit, shit! So fucking tight…"

Jeff whimpered, falling forewords on Adam's chest. He could feel the older male cumming inside him, the spunk dripping out of his abused hole to land on Adam's balls. "…Well…that worked nicely."

"What did?"

"Hm? Nothing."

Jeff smirked to himself.

In the end, both Phil and Jeff ended up with a pretty good valentines day. Their little mission completely blew Adam and Matt's mission out the water.

It was, after all, a simple mission.

"_Get them to stop thinking of us as little virgins."_

Oh yeah.

_**{*V…K*}**_

_Happy Valentines Day, MY LOVE._

_My Sam._

_My Baby._

_My lovely Lady._

_3!!!_

_XD! Gots another one coming up for your birthday._

_XD_


End file.
